For Emily the Bell Tolls
by SoxBo
Summary: SPOILER Based Speculation Snipit. Based on future eposides' descriptions and promo. LL


I suppose this snipit is a spoiler fic based on the promo of "OK…Good Talk" and the description of "Pulp Friction."

I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who sent feedback on "Luke is Outside" your comments were very kind and very much appreciated.

* * *

The diner is empty except of Kirk sitting at the counter, Luke is patiently waiting for Kirk to finish so he could close up. Luke doesn't even turn around when he hears the front door bell. "Were closed. Kirk get out."

"Hello Luke" Emily's voice makes Luke outwardly cringe

"Lorelai isn't here"

"I came to speak with you"

"This should be good." Luke turns around looks at Kirk. "Kirk. Leave."

"But I'm still eating my pie." Off a particularly nasty look of Luke, Kirk walks to the door whispering very loudly to Emily "You sure you want to be alone. With Luke. In a place that has sharp knives?"

"Kirk!"

"Gotta Go."

As Emily promenades to the counter taking off her gloves, "Well I suppose I should get right to the point." Luke just stares at her. "I should have stayed out of your relationship with Lorelai. I never should have called Christopher and put those ideas in his head. Weak little man should have known he couldn't be discrete."

"Unbelievable." Luke stares at Emily for a beat and than annoyed "Why the hell are here?"

"Like I said I should not have interfered."

"That's it. You shouldn't have interfered?"

"Yes. What else were you expecting?"

"Stupid me. I thought maybe you were here to apologize."

"Apologize. Apologize for what?"

"Oh! I don't know. Your unveiled contempt for me. Your constant barrage of insults. Your iron fist in a velvet glove. Your inability to let your grown daughter, a woman mind you, that has already raised a child alone without any help from you, to live her life as she sees fit. The disrespect you have shown me and Lorelai. Your complete disregard for others and their feelings. For that monstrosity that you insist on living in. For the airs you put on every time you come to this town, need to put us little folk in our place don't ja. For caring more about how the DAR will react to Lorelai on my arm than your own daughter's happiness."

Off Emily's shocked face Luke continues, "What's matter? You actually look stunned. Did a strike a nerve? Or did you really think I would fall all over myself simply because you decided to slum it and come speak with me? Are we done here?"

"That was quite a mouthful."

"Well I got more, but it's late, so I would like to wrap this up."

"If you hold me and my opinions with such little regard, than why have you broken up with my daughter?"

"Who said Lorelai and I are broken up?" It was Luke's turn to look smug.

"Well she didn't come to Friday night dinner, and Rory, well…Rory seemed to indicate the other day that you and Lorelai were no longer together."

"So is that why you came by tonight, to gloat?"

"I don't gloat." Letting out an exasperating sigh, "I am simply trying to right something that I may have inadvertently wronged."

"Inadvertently? Is that what going to Boston was - inadvertent? Telling Christopher that I was temporary, that was inadvertent?"

Emily becomes indignant "I didn't tell Christopher that you were temporary. I told Christopher that you and Lorelai were serious and that if he had any hopes of reconciliation between the two them he had better act quickly."

"Oh! Yea. That's inadvertent. And how did you see this little drama play out?"

"Luke. Please understand, Christopher is Rory's father."

"That's bull! First of all Rory is twenty years old, no longer living at home with her mother, she is away at school becoming Pippi. Second of all, Christopher being her father has nothing to do with this that is just a convenient excuse you are using. But what I am unsure about is your real motivation. Is it that Christopher is simply a puppet and you can control his strings? Or is it because I work for living? Is it to shut up the DAR and twenty years of gossip? What? What is it?

"This", pointing her finger between herself and Luke, "this hostility, this total disregard for civility. Your lack of social grace. This is why I don't want you any where near my grand-daughter."

"Emily. You started this." Now it is Luke's turn to point is finger between the two of them. "You interfered in your daughter's life when you knew she was happy. Lorelai let you into her life. She brought me to your home for dinner; she insisted I go to your wedding, believing that you would begin to accept our relationship. And because you didn't get what you wanted out of your little machiavelian game, you came here to …ah! Hell what you are you doing here again? Oh! Right – inadvertent"

"Believe what you want, but I love my daughter and I only want what is best for her. And I'm sorry if this sounds condescending but I do not believe you are what is best for Lorelai. But obviously my opinion on the matter is not wanted or warranted according to Rory. I don't like having my grand-daughter angry with me. I don't like my daughter not speaking to me. I need to put this right. I promise to no longer interfere with your relationship with my daughter. I promise to mind my own business. I promise to no longer be an issue for the two of you. So please just make up already, so we can put all of this unpleasantness behind us."

"So I should just work things out with Lorelai, so Rory and Lorelai won't blame you. Good to know where your priorities lie."

Emily is visibly shaken. "This is not how this was supposed to go."

"How was this supposed to go?"

Defeated Emily has to admit to Luke what she can barely admit to herself. "Luke, I should not have interfered. I knew Lorelai was happy with you. I saw it and it scared me. She depends on you and when you two marry, I have no hope of her ever coming home, again."

"Emily. If Lorelai ends up with me or not, she will never go back to Hartford."

"Knowledge and hope are two different things, Luke." Emily picks up her coat and gloves and turns for the door, with her back to Luke, "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. I really do hope you believe that. And please don't hold it against Lorelai. She doesn't deserve it."

The diner is quite as Emily starts to leave. Luke is struggling with himself whether he should just let her walk out or put her out of her misery. The bell lets Luke know his time is up, "Emily, Lorelai and I are already back together and have been for a few days."

Stunned Emily sharply turns to face Luke "You couldn't have just told me this when I first arrived? We could have avoided this whole conversation."

"Emily stay off your high horse. Next time the fall just might kill you."


End file.
